underworldfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronan
Ronan Ronan is the Lycan leader and the Lycan antagonist of Underworld: The Final Chapter (the Vampire antagonist being Semira and the Hybrid antagonist being Nicolae Corvinus), the sixth and final film of the Underworld film series. History To be added. Underworld: Blood Wars Ronan and his Lycan forces destroyed the New World Coven in Marius' stead during the events of Underworld: Blood Wars. Underworld: The Final Chapter To be added. Personality To be added. Relationships To be added. Nicolae Corvinus To be added. Semira To be added. Powers & Abilities As an 800+ year old Lycan sired by the first Lycan, Lucian, Ronan exhibits abilities well beyond his fellow Lycans, including enhanced healing, speed, and strength. Because of his pronounced age, Ronan is capable of changing into his Lycan form at will, regardless of the hour of the day or state or presence of the moon. He is greatly proficient in the use of many weapons, both modern and medieval. As an enhanced Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Ronan has the ability to change into a Werewolf form more than twice the size of a normal Lycan, with much greater strength due to the presence of the Corvinus Strain in his blood. His full Lycan form closely resembles that of a second-generation Lycan having more hair, more musculature and a longer muzzle and being mainly quadrupedal. He also has enough control over his transformation that he can turn only his hand and can presumably change other parts of his body as well. As a result of multiple inoculations, his enhancements are immense and he is physically far superior to David, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Ronan also underwent a CRISPR process that fused his Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid DNA with rare Lycan-Human Hybrid DNA, which made his Hybrid state permanent, made his transformations painless, made him even stronger, and granted him complete immunity to silver, in both human and Lycan forms, on both the inside and outside of his body. Superhuman Endurance: Ronan can endure attacks that would kill most Lycans or Vampires, such as David stabbing him in the head and shooting him with silver bullets. He is also unfazed from being impaled through the stomach by David. David also stabbed him in the head with his silver sword to no effect, despite the sword presumably penetrating his brain. Superhuman Strength: Ronan possesses massive superhuman strength and is one of the most physically powerful creatures in the series. Even in his human form, he is able to lift David in mid-air with one hand while grabbing him by the back of his head. In his Lycan form, his strength is magnified many times over; he can be seen tossing cars great distances, breaking through solid stone with his claws and easily overpowering and knocking David unconscious on more than one occasion. Superhuman Healing: Ronan possesses a rapid and highly potent healing factor. He is able to regenerate instantaneously, closing virtually any wound within seconds. Superhuman Speed: Ronan can move at unnatural speeds, even in his massive Lycan form, enough to keep up with David and even backhands him with razor-sharp speed, leaving him no time to react. Superhuman Agility: To be added. Superhuman Senses: To be added. Immunity to Silver: Due to the multiple injections of Corvinus DNA, combined with undergoing a CRISPR process that fused his DNA with rare Lycan-Human Hybrid DNA, Ronan is completely immune to silver in both human and Lycan forms on both the inside and outside of his body. Appearances: * Underworld: The Final Chapter Category:Characters Category:Lycan's Category:Hybrid Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Dead